


A Story About Sawada Tsunayoshi

by Bluefrost1800



Series: Tsunayoshi in Night Vale [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale, Gen, similar to episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800
Summary: "This is a story about Sawada Tsunayoshi."said the man on the radio. Somewhere in Night Vale a 12 year old boy with fluffy walnut brown hair and large caramel brown eyes woke up. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window as if sensing something."And he was confused, because he never expected to hear about himself on the radio."





	A Story About Sawada Tsunayoshi

**"This is a story about Sawada Tsunayoshi."** said the man on the radio. Somewhere in Night Vale a 12 year old boy with fluffy walnut brown hair and large caramel brown eyes woke up. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window as if sensing something.  **"And he was confused, because he never expected to hear about himself on the radio."**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tsuna, he preferred to be called) didn't always live in Night Vale, he lived in the quiet town of Namimori, Japan, in a two story house with a front garden. The neighbours were nice as far as it went, most were his mother's friends and they would pinch his chubby cheeks and coo at him. There weren't any kids in the neighbourhood as it was for seniors and retired residents and there weren't many excitements in the small town. Some nights, when he couldn't sleep, Tsunayoshi would look out his window and see a red light blinking on and off in the distance and it would lull him to sleep; he never questioned its existence.

**"This is a story about Tsunayoshi."**

He lived in Namimori with his mother, and his father... well, he couldn't even remember his face and wasn't even sure if he was still alive or not. His mother's name was Nana, she was a stay at home mother, with long brown hair, caramel eyes and a petite figure; a  _Yamato Nadeshiko_  as he had heard some of the older women call his mom. There were times when she would talk on the phone happily to someone,  _the same person_ , he noted as he ate lunch. But there were times when she thought that he was asleep and would pull out a shirt from her closet, sit on her bed and cry. He never liked those moments, something told him that the person she was talking on the phone was to blame.

He was very smart, a genius compared to his classmates. The other parents would often say  _'What a smart boy you have, Nana!'_  and  _'So well behaved!'_  and  _'I wish mine was like him.'_  , and he would blush from the praises.

One day when they were in the park Tsuna wandered off after a ball he and his friends were playing with while their mothers talked. He walked through some bushes and smiled when he saw the ball. A pair of hands grabbed and lifted it and his eyes followed the movement until they were met with a green and a purple eye. Tsuna looked the man up and down as he walked closer to him. The man was not short, had sun tanned skin, dark red hair long enough to be tied in a ponytail but not too long, a square jaw, a lean but muscular body and a tattoo was peeking out of his shirt on the side of his neck. He was wearing a dark red T-shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans and black shoes.

"Is this yours?"his voice was gruff and with an accent. Tsuna nodded and the man gave it to him before turning back around and tending to his motorcycle. The brunette watched him curiously for a moment before taking a step closer. The man looked at the boy and asked. "Somethin' the matter, kid?"

Tsuna startled and looked at the ground, the man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, turning his attention back on the bike. After a minute the brunette asked. "...Do you often ride it?"

The man grunted in acknowledgment. "Not as often as I used to."

"Do you like it?"

The man rose from his crouch and stretched his arms above his head, his shirt lifting and showing a bit of skin. "Of course. She's my pride and joy."he patted it fondly, a small smile gracing his lips. Tsuna watched the man closely before stating. "You're not from here."

The man chuckled, it was a rich sound like dark chocolate. "No, I am not. I'm far from home actually."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you miss your home?"

The man paused before speaking. "I don't remember where I'm originally from but the place where I live now is better...I think."

"You don't remember where you're from?"asked the young boy, confused. The man shook his head. "I don't. I remember leaving 20 years ago, when I was 18, after my shift at a convenience store was over."

Tsuna looked at the man quizzically. "Why did you leave?"

The man looked at the sky, a nostalgic look in his heterochromic eyes. "...I looked at the night sky and saw  ** _it_**."he didn't specify what he saw, and looked at his bike again. "Then I got on my bike and rode away with no plan."

"What did you see in the sky?"

The man looked at the boy, not saying a word. The boy opened his mouth to ask another question when it was obvious that the adult would not answer but the voices of his friends stopped him. He looked at the direction from where the voices were coming, then at the man, and back. "Your friends are calling you."the man was working on his bike again, his back turned to the boy. Tsuna gave him a nod despite the redhead not seeing it and returned to his worried friends with the ball.

* * *

Hours later, after they had returned from the park, both Sawada had dinner and Tsuna went to do his homework. When half of his homework was finished the boy had an impulse. He stood up from his desk, walked out his room, went down the stairs and into the living room. There on a shelf was a framed photo of him and his mother, hugging and smiling at the camera. He carefully removed the picture from the frame, put it in his pocket, returned the frame on the shelf, returned to his room and continued with his homework. When he was done with it he reached for his pyjamas but stopped when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Tsunayoshi looked out his window and saw  _ **it**_ : a planet of awesome size, lit by no sun. An invisible titan, all thick black forests and jagged mountains and deep turbulent oceans.

_It was so far away._

So desolate. And so impossibly, terrifyingly dark.

He did not go to sleep that night. He left the house and went to the park, past the bushes, where the heterochromic man was leaning on his motorcycle, waiting. "You saw it, didn't you?"

The boy nodded.

He pushed himself off the bike and handed the boy a helmet, the colour indistinguishable in the dim light of the lamps in the park. Tsunayoshi put it on and with help he got securely on the bike. The man put on a pair of goggles and also got on. With a growl the bike came to life. "You ready?"

He nodded again.

They set off and left Namimori. They rode a long time and eventually ended up in Night Vale. If you were to ask the boy how they were able to come to Night Vale when they had been in Japan he would tell you that he did not know, that it just happened, and neither of you would talk about it again.

Tsunayoshi has a new home now; a two story house with a front and back garden and a garage. His new room was on the second floor and was coloured beige. It was bare except for a bed, a dresser, a closet, a desk and a chair, and purple curtains on the window. In the following years it would be painted pale orange and framed photos of him and his new friends would be hanged on the walls. There would be a bookcase overflowing with books from around the world in different languages in which he would be fluent and a purple electric guitar would be resting on its stand in the corner of the room next to a microphone, but that was far from the then. The boy was walking around his new room while the man was leaning on the doorframe. The redhead went downstairs to start lunch and the toddler pulled out the picture of his mother and him out of his pocket. He sat on the soft mattress of his new bed and looked at the picture. After staying that way for a few moments the boy finally stood up, gently put the photo on his desk and exited the room, closing the door.

He descended down the stairs to the first floor where the living room, the kitchen and dining room were. There was a voice which he didn't recognise speaking in an unknown for that time language coming from the kitchen. He walked in to find the red haired man putting two plates full of pancakes on a table for six before going to a cupboard and taking two glasses which he set on the table, a radio broadcasting on the kitchen island. The boy sat down and his glass was filled with a beverage. Tsunayoshi looked at the man as he sat down and both began to eat.

After having lunch the man left saying that he had to go to work, leaving the boy to explore the house for a few hours until he returned. Hours later when the man returned he was carrying three bags that he gave to the brunette. A peek inside each told him that two were filled with clothes and nightwear while the third had shoeboxes. The man walked in the kitchen to start dinner as the boy went to his room to put away his new clothes. When he had finished dinner was almost ready so he set the table. They ate in silence, the radio quietly murmuring with only one of them understanding the words that were being said.

When Tsunayoshi was ready for bed the man tucked him in and said. "Goodnight, um..."they realized that they had not introduced themselves.

"Tsuna."the boy said. "Goodnight..."

"Killian."the man turned off the light and closed the door. Tsuna shifted into a comfortable position before falling asleep.

He did not know how scared his mother was when she woke up and found that her child was not in bed. How the police were called and the whole town and neighbouring ones were notified of him missing. How she cried when the person she was calling on the phone did not pick up. And the more tears she shed when they hadn't found her boy after months of search. Of how when a blonde man went to visit his mother with his boss she slapped him and told him of the boy missing. He did not know how an entire mafia family was searching for him high and low but none ever checked in our desert town where the boy was living. And that boy stayed here because of that.

* * *

The next morning Tsunayoshi woke up because of the sunlight that was hitting his eyes from the not entirely closed curtains on his window. He sat up, confused as to where he was before remembering the series of events that happened the day before. He stood up and went to the kitchen were Killian was making breakfast, noticing a stack of parchment paper on the kitchen island along with some normal and colourful pens, and a cherry wood box. Nobody knew how the man was never punished for having illegal writing utensils and Carlos, my husband, had asked the man several times how he could also have pens without them being confiscated. Killian greeted the boy as he placed their breakfast on the table and sat down. The child returned the greeting and also sat down.

"What is that paper for?"he asked, indicating the stack.

"You're going to write your mother letters every month and you're going to store them in the box."the man said as he chewed on his bacon. His brows furrowed. "Why store them instead of sending them?"

The man shrugged his shoulder. They continued to eat and afterwards put the dirty plates in the dishwasher. "We're going to the store later to pick up supplies for school." said the man as he went to change. The boy nodded and went to the bathroom to do his morning routine. Around ten they were both ready and exited the house, locking it afterwards. The duo went to the garage where Killian kept his motorcycle and left. They were headed to Kristen's Stationery but stopped by Noah's Bakery for some chocolate cupcakes before continuing to their destination.

**And now a word from our sponsor.**

You are at a bar, drinking, when a beautiful young lady sits on the seat next to you. You eye her from the corner of your eye. She has fair skin, brown hair and electric blue eyes. She's wearing a long white strapless dress with a slit on the side reaching her thigh. She orders a Bacardi 151 flaming shot, her full red lips moving and drawing your attention on them. You lick your lips and her eyes catch the motion, she smirks in a seductive way. She turns her whole body to you and you notice the heart shaped locket that was resting just above her cleavage.

"Hello." she says, her voice a purr.

You swallow. "Hello." you hope that your voice was not as shaky as you thought.

Her smile widened. "Staying the night?" she asks. You know that there is a hotel above the bar. You shake your head, not trusting your voice not to break. Her smile seems to widen. "Would you like to?" she holds up a key with a room number. You want to, oh, how much you want you, but your family is waiting for you at home. Your sons must be asleep now but your wife always waits for you. You nod. Her smile widens, it shouldn't be able to widen this much, she downs her drink in one gulp, the flames not bothering her at all, and stands up. She walks to the elevator, her hips swaying, and you follow. You go to the fourth floor and into room 42. The lights are out and the drapes drawn, leaving the room in complete darkness, you turn to her and see that her eyes are glowing. You take a step back and feel a sharp pain in your side, you try to scream but there is a hand on your mouth preventing you from that, and the knife twists. She grins, her teeth sharp and glowing. "Good night." her voice is still a purr. She pulls out the knife and stabs you in the chest with it. She leaves the room with the bloody knife in hand and pulls out her phone. She dials a number and says "It's done." before hanging up. She leaves the key at the reception desk, nobody notices her, and exits the hotel where a black car was waiting for her. She gets in and the driver drives away.

**This message was brought to you by Freewolf Institute.**

Killian and Tsunayoshi returned from the store with bags full of school supplies, textbooks and a new orange backpack. They enter their home and go to the brunette's room to prepare him for his first school day the next day. He was very nervous as he didn't know the language but Killian reassured him that everything would be alright, and if anything were to happen he would come to pick him up early. The boy relaxed but was still a little anxious. They spend the rest of the day watching TV and walking around town. They passed by old woman Josie's house where the boy had his cheeks pinched, and had dinner at the Moonlight All-Nite diner. They returned at a reasonable time, went through their night routine before falling asleep.

Tsunayoshi was woken up by Killian at 6:30am to get ready for school. He grumbled but complied. Twenty minutes later the boy was ready and had breakfast with the man. The duo left at 7:15 and arrived at the school with five minutes to spare. They were directed to his classroom and the boy's nerves were getting worse the closer they got. When they reached the room Killian fell down on one knee and hugged the boy, who gratefully returned the hug. "Call me if you need me."he told him and handed him a black flip phone. The boy nodded and with a last goodbye to the man he went inside.

And now... _the[weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjncyiuwwXQ)_.

It has been almost seven years since Sawada Tsunayoshi came to our little town but it feels as if he has been living here his whole life. He's in his first year in middle school and is at the top of his class. Surprisingly, he has never been summoned for re-education given the fact that he knows more than he is allowed to and openly acknowledges angels. His appearance hasn't changed much, still has that gravity defying brown hair but there are now purple and orange streaks in it, his eyes are the same but seem duller from the first time he stepped in Night Vale. He has a few scars on his body from the librarians and from when he battled Strexcorp as part of Tamika Flynn's child militia but doesn't mind them. He's in a band with his best friends Antonio 'Tony' Ark, Dragon Oíche and Rose Bergfalk. Although, quite a few people have betted when exactly Tsuna and Tony will become more than just best friends. Killian Blood, Tsunayoshi's guardian, has asked the boy the question several times and every time he would have his arm smacked by the blushing brunette. Tony and Tsunayoshi have been friends from the first time the brunette stepped foot into the first grade classroom. Tony has black hair just like his father, Noah, but has his other father's gold eyes. The two were the ones who thought about creating the band and later Dragon and Ross joined. Tsuna is the lead singer and plays the electric guitar with Tony playing the bass, Dragon plays the drums and Rose plays the electric piano. Their band name is  **Black Flamed Lion**  and I have to admit that it is an amazing name and their songs are just as stunning.

Tsunayoshi has also found out that he has, what Killian calls, Sky flames. He found out about them when he was eight after an incident with a librarian and has trained to control them. Tony, Tsunayoshi's future boyfriend, has Night flames. He found out about them two months after the brunette told him about his. While Tsuna's flames are orange and feel warm and secure Tony's are the complete opposite, his have the distinct appearance of a heavy, inky darkness. They both are able to use them perfectly and occasionally spar in the sand wastes to try out new moves.

Right now the brunette is finishing another one of his letters and will put it in the cherry wood box. He has forgotten why he writes them but doesn't stop, knowing that the reason must be important. He had asked Killian two years ago why he has to write them and the man stared blankly at the brunet and he asked. "You really don't remember?"

He has refrained from asking ever since.

After putting the sealed letter in the box the pre-teen stood up and went to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Killian peering in the refrigerator and scratching his stubble before closing the door. "What do you say we eat out?"he asked, leaning on the counter. The brunette shrugged and asked. "Moonlight All-Nite diner?"

Killian nodded and said that they would leave in an hour and went to his office to grade some tests. The boy sat on the couch and took out his phone to text to his future boyfriend Antonio. The brunet blushed and turned to glare at the broadcasting radio, muttering. “He is  **not**  my boyfriend.”

...I don't think anyone believes him on that listeners. He glared and blushed harder before looking at his phone when it pinged. It was a message from Dragon in their group chat about their new song _“10_ _th_   _Generation Boss_ ” and was asking about his solo. They talked about it and soon Rose and Tony joined the discussion. Half an hour later he told them goodbye and went to get ready. He decided to wear a orange hoodie with the number 27 in white, blue jeans and purple sneakers. He brushed his hair with a tangle free spray and went downstairs to wait for Killian. Minutes later Killian appeared wearing a red flannel shirt, jeans and boots. They locked the house and went to their motorcycles. Tsuna had gotten his for his 12th birthday as a present from his guardian. They rode, and just for a moment the brunet turned off his headlight. At that moment, he looked up, which was a very risky move as he was driving at a high speed and could crash, and above him, not even far away now, that planet of awesome size, lit by no sun. An invisible titan, all thick black forests and jagged mountains and deep, turbulent oceans.

**The moment passed.**

He turned his headlight back on and continued to ride. Killian, who was in front of him during that moment, slowed down as to be next to the brunette. They passed a man waving semaphore flags indicating that the speed limit for that stretch was 45.

The Moonlite All-Nite was radiant green; a slab of mint light in the warm darkness. They parked their motorcycles. A man rolled by on the ground, his eyes bleary and sightless, whispering the word ‘mudwomb’ over and over. The redhead pulled out his wallet and tipped the man before both went inside. They ordered wheat free burgers, cokes, a chocolate pie and an invisible pie. The boy made a face at the man's choice of dessert. They ate and talked about their day and their future vacation plans; it was Tsunayoshi's turn to choose where they were going.

“Where am I from?”he asked. Killian paused to think for a moment before answering. “Namimori, Japan.”

The pre-teen nodded. “Let’s go there.”

Killian looked at him but said nothing. They ate in silence after that, listening to the radio speaking soothingly to them from static-y speakers set into a foam tile ceiling.

**It was telling a story about Tsunayoshi.**

**_His_  story at last.**

After they were done Killian whispered “Check, please.” into his drinking glass and then lifted the tray of sugar packets to find it, filled out and ready to be paid. He dropped a few dollars onto the check and placed it back under the sugars. They both waited for the sound of swallowing, and left the diner. They got on their bikes and rode home. Once inside they each took turn for the bathroom before packing clothes that would last them at least 3 days. Tsuna told his friends about his future absence while Killian called his work and the brunet’s school. They went to bed early and woke up early, got dressed, had a quick breakfast and checked if they had everything before leaving. Tsunayoshi took the cherry wood box filled with seven years worth of letters and the photo of his younger self with a woman with him before leaving. They got on their bikes and drove to the place where they first met all those years ago.

* * *

They arrived late afternoon and left their bags at the hotel, all except the wooden box and photo. Killian went to look around the small town while Tsuna walked around aimlessly. He looked around after walking a while and realised that he was in front a school. He examined the building before walking through the gates. He explored it and noticed a baseball field almost like the one in our desert town. He made his way there and saw that a young man was practising his hits but there was a strained expression on his face. Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes and watched as the young teen hit the ball with his bat. The teen was tall with tan skin from all of the hours spent training in the sun, had spiky black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tracksuit that was dirtied with dust and sweat. After several minutes the tall boy took a break and grabbed his water bottle to rehydrate himself.

"You should get your arm checked out my a doctor."said the brunet, startling the other boy.

The boy turned to the brunet confused. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna walked closer to the teen until he was within arm's reach. "This."he lightly poked the baseball player's arm making him wince and pull away. "You should seek medical attention."

The taller teen rubbed his arm but winced again at the slight pressure he had put. He looked at Tsunayoshi. "My muscles are just tense."he said but the brunet just shook his head. "They're not tense. You must have been practising without a break for a while for it to be like that. Just go see a doctor and let them examine you."he shrugged. "There is a chance that you could end up hurting yourself if continue practising but if they say you're fine then at least you would know that."he turned to leave, leaving the tall teen alone with his thoughts. As he was walking towards the gate he walked past a tall teen with jet black hair and steel eyes. They locked eyes for a second before breaking eye contact. The brunet exited the school and went back to the hotel.

* * *

The next day Tsunayoshi was walking around aimlessly again with the wooden box and photo. He looked around and found himself standing in front of the school building. He watched as students exited the school, talking to each other about one thing or another. He sidestepped some of the students as he waited. For what? Even he didn't know.

"It's you!"he turned his head and saw the baseball player from the day before with his friends. The taller boy walked up to Tsuna and said with a grateful smile. "I went to the doctor yesterday as you said. They told me that if I had continued the way I was going without a break I would have broken my arm. Thank you very much!"

Tsuna nodded and saw as the other boy's friends walked up to them. "What's the hold up, Yamamoto?"

The boy- now identified as Yamamoto- turned to his friends. "I'm just thanking..."he looked at Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi."

Yamamoto nodded. "Just thanking Tsunayoshi-san for his advice yesterday."

The others looked at Tsuna warily. "Well, we'll be leaving. See you tomorrow."they left, glancing over their shoulders at the duo.

"Your teammates?"asked the brunet.

"Yeah. Do you play baseball, Tsunayoshi?"the boy crossed his arms behind his head as they walked the opposite direction of the others.

"I was in Little League but gave up after I started a band and became part of the militia."he said with a fond smile. Yamamoto was confused at the second part but nodded. "What's with the box? I saw you carrying it yesterday."

Tsuna looked down at the box. "I have you give it to a woman but I do not know their name."he pulled out the photo. "I only have an old picture of them."

Yamamoto looked at the photo and recognised the woman in it. "Ah, that's Sawada-san. She works at our restaurant."

The brunette opened his mouth to say something but a ping sound stopped him. He pulled out his phone and read the text Killian had sent him. He sighed and replied before turning to the raven. "I apologise but I have to return to our hotel."he paused and looked at the box and photo in his hands. He hesitated before speaking. "Would you mind giving this to Sawada-san?"he gave him the objects. "It's important."

Yamamoto nodded and took the box and picture. "Sure, what do I tell her?"

"Just tell her my name I guess."shrugged the brunette before turning around and heading to the hotel as the baseball player continued on his way home.

* * *

The last day Killian and Tsuna spent exploring the small town. They visited different shops, making sure to get souvenirs for their friends in Night Vale, and ate out. They arrived at their hotel long after sundown and went to bed only to wake up a few hours later. Grabbing their luggage, they checked out and went to their motorbikes. Tsunayoshi took the lead and they arrived at the same park they had met each other seven years ago.

"What are we doing here?"asked the redhead.

"Waiting."was the simple answer he got. Ten minutes later, just as the sun was beginning to rise a woman appeared. She had short brown hair, caramel eyes and a petite figure. Immediately spotting them she headed their way. As she got closer both males noticed the cherry wood box in her hands. She stopped in front of the boy and looked him in the eye. They stood like that for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. Finally, they hugged each other with tears falling from the woman's eyes. They separated from their hug and the woman said. "It's good to see you again Tsu-kun."

The brunet nodded and the woman smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"he asked her and she nodded. She got on the boy's motorcycle and they left the town just like the first time but with another passenger. They rode for a long time before finally arriving at Night Vale and when they did Tsuna's eyes were no longer a dull brown but a bright orange.

* * *

This has been Tsunayoshi's story.

The radio moves onto other things – news, traffic, political opinions, and  _corrections_  to political opinions. But there was time, one day,  _one single day_ , in which it was only one story.

**A story about Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

And he was still confused, because he never expected to hear about himself on the radio.

Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.


End file.
